fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice
The Voice is a Lost Magic which involves the usage of spirits and vital force for combative or supportive purporses. Being originally used as a Caster Type, is also can be used as a Holder Type. Overview Often seen as a evil magic, the Voice is not necessarily a magic used only for malicious purposes In fact, its most basic usage is to invoke the spirits of the dead, and for that it is necessary that the place of death is within the limit of this magic, which is based on the amount of magic power of the user. The magic still allows to talk, listen and understand the spirits of the dead to perfection, in order to receive their help However, its main use is to manipulate the souls of the living and the dead, exercising a high degree of control over them, and that can only be broken with a high willpower. It also allows the user to steal souls, restoring the lost vital force, and subsequently allowing the user to use them for the purpose of attack, though with much less force Nevertheless, his big ace is the ability to control the vital energy of living beings, and withdraw it from their own spirits in the form a glowing green mist, and use it to heal another person, even though its most common use is to cause chaos This magic can be used as both Caster or Holder Magic. In the style of most common use, the Caster Type, you should recite the spells aloud. Soon after the spell be said, a bright symbol in the shape of an eight-pointed star appears in the throat and echoes the voice of the Mage. In the Holder Type, the spell is recited and the item in which magic is used shines and the voice of the magician echoes Side Effects There is only three known side effect: The constant theft of spirits in order to restore the vital force causes a huge dependency of that. So when the user stops steal them, if the dependency is established, the user begins to die, because his own life is now dependent on the effects of magic The second side effect is that the constant use of this spell ends with allowing the user to hear the voices of spirits and see, what drives him to madness Finally, the third side effect is that, when used many times in a very short time, the Voice unbalances the vital force in the area, and causes mass destruction Weaknesses Despite its strength, this magic has several weaknesses. The main one is that it spends too much magical power, since only one spell is enough to exhaust all the magic of an inexperienced Mage The use of this type in the Holder Type saves more magical power user, however, in this style of use, its power is very low Furthermore, there are a number of other weaknesses, such as the stolen spirits are extremely weak and useless, being needed in high quantities to be effective. Furthermore, the control of spirits can be easily overcomed with a high will, and this power only extend beyond humans The spirits, although controlled by magic, without even having a high will, may still resist the basic commands of the user Another major weakness is that the control of the spirits must be done with full concentration, and loss of concentration in them releases the control of magic Also, a weakness is that the Type Caster spells only work with the use of voice. So if anything prevents the user to speak, Magic does not work Another weakness is that the vital energy, although powerful, not have much uses and may be used as a support for curing or to cause destruction without many uses between these two purposes Spells Alexei's Spells *'Underworld Trap' - A large magic circle opens up the floor and dissolves into purple mist. From this mist, spirits arise and grab, hold and immobilize the targets of the spell *'Resurgence' - The targets begin to shine in a green aura, and from this aura, Alexei sucks the vital force from them, recovering the lost energy *'Grim Scythe' - Explodes the vital energy of the opponents, causing great damage to them *'Scream' - The spirits rise from the floor and start screaming. These screams are fused in the form of a colossal sound wave *'Puppet Ruler' - After the Spell starts, glowing purple threads connects Alexei's hands to the target. These threads are extremely thin, making them very difficulty to see. Throught the threads, Alexei is able to control the target with the use of hand commands. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic